Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Many vehicle roadways include inductive loop systems that, for example, measure traffic flow and sense vehicle positions on the roadway, such as sensing a vehicle waiting to turn in a left turn lane or waiting at an entrance to a bridge or highway entrance ramp. To ensure accurate sensing by the inductive loop system, it is necessary that vehicles are positioned appropriately when driving over or near the inductive loops. Additionally, to support the functionality of driver assistance systems and/or autonomous driving systems, it is important to detect the inductive loops so the driver assistance systems and autonomous driving systems can properly position the vehicle to be sensed by the inductive loop systems.